


Chips and Pins

by foxyk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyk/pseuds/foxyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't yet showed how the Watsons met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chips and Pins

[Card Declined. Account is closed. Please use alternate form of payment.]

John growled at the machine and tried again to no avail. Finally he looked at the card in his hand and his gut sank. His chip and pin card was still at the flat. The flat to which he would never return if he had any choice in the matter. The only cards in his wallet were IDs and the chip and pin card of one Sherlock Holmes. It had been months since he had had to buy anything; Harry was a drunk but she kept a full pantry.

He looked at the milk on the conveyor with a sigh and turned to walk away and begin enjoying his tea black when a female voice interrupted him, “I can get that for you,” She offered. A rather small woman with short blonde hair smiled through his glower.

“I’m sorry, why- why would you do that again?” He asked, incredulous.

“We can’t have a grief-stricken ex-military doctor going without milk for his tea, can we?” She asked, sliding her card.

[Accepted, thank you.]

“How- How?” He really must work on this selective stammer.

“Your ID, it’s long expired so you’re not in the service now, but you’re not retired. Ex-military, same card says Doctor Watson, chip and pin says Holmes.” She smiled, scanning her own purchases in.

“...Do you want to go to dinner?” John asked, still incredulous.

“Bit between jobs recently but if you’re offering to buy?” She replied.

“I’ll have to hit a bank first,” He smoothed a hand over his hair.

“Sounds perfect.” Was John smiling? His mouth was certainly doing something it hadn’t done in months. Since she didn’t seem terrified he assumed it was a smile. Maybe this was the beginning of a new chapter. He rather hoped so.


End file.
